The Road to Recovery
by JustLu
Summary: A conversation between Hermione and Ron.


**The Road to Recovery**

****Ron and Hermione have a little chat.

**Short. Quite short. Hopefully not too sappy.( I don't like sappy.) Trying my hand at happy endings. ;)**

Hermione found Ron sitting on a log and gazing towards the lake. He almost looked like a statue, being so still. Everywhere around him, ruins; and himself the most tragic of all. Her heart went out to him. She could only imagine what losing a brother meant. Yes, Ron had a habit of complaining about his siblings but having one of them die, was not on the top of his list. Inside the castle, people were beginning to cheer up, despite the many lives that had been lost the previous day. They were even talking about celebrations. The bodies had been moved earlier, so it was easy to push death out of their minds when they didn't have to actually look at it. Not for Ron, though. Hermione was sure he couldn't think about anything but death.

"I've been looking for you everywhere"she said in a soft tone, as if not to break his trance and sat next to him.

"Sorry... I needed to get away for a moment."he answered with a sigh. "There's too much going on in there. I couldn't stand it."

"It's alright. Take as much time as you need."

She rested her hand on his shoulder for a second and was ready to get up and walk away, when she heard him whisper "Please, stay" and decided, she wasn't going anywhere. Well, of course she knew, she was never going to leave his side -she had her mind set on that. But this was different. Asking her to stay with him that instant, was the closest Ron would come to a declaration of love. She felt a little guilty for thinking about love when Ron was devastated but it was the kind of guilt that vanished at once. She couldn't afford to become miserable. None of them did. They had to keep going. The future had just begun.

"I can't wrap my mind around it, Hermione..."he told her.

"It's easier to believe that when lives are at stake, the ones you love will be spared."

"And I am selfish that way, right?"

"Selfish? You? Ron, you put your life on the line so many times! Who could say you're selfish?"

"Yet, here I am..."he said and hunched his back.

Hermione felt something heavy in her chest. She was at a loss for words. And even if she'd known what to say, would it really make much difference now? Mourning took time, it had too. There were stages of it and Ron had only taken the first couple of steps. He would make it out fine, she was sure of it. She'd be there to help him all the way.

"You mustn't think like that. I know you're sad and everything seems unfair..."

"But it is unfair!" Ron interrupted. "Why should Fred have to die?"

"Why should anyone? Why Tonks? Why Lupin? It would have been splendid if everyone had made it, Ron! Really, everyone! But we fought a war! We're lucky to be alive, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He couldn't argue. Deep inside, he knew how lucky the three of them were. He had so many things to be grateful for. So many. But he didn't dare think of them now. Until Hermione reached up and touched his cheek.

"Listen, Ron... Life will go on. It has too."she assured him.

"How can they plan parties in there, though? It's too son!"he protested.

"Too soon, for what? Being happy to be alive? I can understand them. To tell you the truth, I agree with them." Hermione admitted.

"You do?"

She got up and paced calmly, trying to find a way to explain herself so that he would see her point. When she stopped pacing, a smile, however small and modest, had formed on her face. Ron's heart broke. Because it was a beautiful smile but so out of place, in the middle of all this.

"Don't you see, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" It was the first time she used his full name without yelling at him. "I can breathe now. We all can! Without the fear hanging over our heads, we are free! For a long time, I've been wondering what it would be like... To feel completely free... And it's wonderful! If I let my mind go back to the battle every time I feel happy, then I will never be happy again. It's horrible, what happened. All those people, dead... But they died so we could have a chance to live! Sitting around and crying for the rest of our lives, doesn't honour their deaths! If anything, it diminishes their sacrifice."

She sat back next to him and put her head on his shoulder. It was nice. She felt a sort of bliss.

"I can breathe, Ron."she said again. "We've been fighting for so long. Isn't it good that we can rest, finally?"

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He understood what she meant. He could feel it too. But he couldn't accept it just yet. He remembered hearing her screams and not being able to help. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her scent and fought back a shiver. Hermione was alive, everything was okay with the world, he thought.

"Maybe a party wouldn't hurt" he said. "Maybe... Do I have to attend?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Ron."

Hermione looked to the sky. She wanted to say "I'm yours, I'll be here no matter what". She didn't. She doubted it would be well received, eventhough she had no doubt it wouldn't be news to him.

"Maybe I'll feel better in a few days" he whispered once more and a tear escaped him.

"There's plenty of time. Plenty."she told him and wiped the tear from his cheek.

He was a little embarassed that Hermione saw him cry. She didn't make a fuss about it though. That was why Hermione was so perfect. She let him have his pride even when there was no reason for pride anyway.

"I'm not the kind of guy who cries, you know."

She made no reply. She simply nodded.

"It's not like me,sitting in the dark, talking about my feelings and being corny and such."

No reply. Hermione stood up and walked around a bit, as if she was thinking about something completely irrelevant.

"Let me have a couple of days, to think it over. Make myself see reason."

"Of course."she said.

Ron took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. The night would have been perfect, in every aspect, had his brother been alive. Nice weather, beautiful moon, beautiful girl...

"What are you going to do now?"he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"With... your life. What are your plans?"

"Let me have a couple of days to think it over"she quoted him and smiled kindly.

He laughed. It felt odd, like he had forgotten how to do it but natural at the same time.

"I bloody love you, you know!"he told Hermione in between laughs.

Hermione simply nodded.

**Author's note: I'm not sure that's an accurate portrayal of Ron. Despite the fact that he's my favourite, I can't write him well. Which is probably why I won't try again.** **Hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
